Follow Through
by Summer's Sun
Summary: Alternate Universe: Padme and Anakin meet after two years… What will happen? Some well needed fluff in later chapter… AnakinPadme
1. Chapter 1

**NEW AUTHORS NOTE! READ PLEASE: Ok, I need some ideas for the next chapter... I've written most of it, but if you guys could give me some ideas that you would like to see, that would be great! SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT OKAY?**

**A/N: This is my first Star Wars story, it's alternate universe... It has fluff in like the second chapter so if you don't see any now, you will next chapter... Please go easy on me, I don't want everyone to be like I hate it and then I'll be like... sad for the rest of my life... lol! **

**so please r&r, but be nice!**

**Follow Through**

**By Hopeless4life**

**Summary: Padme and Anakin meet after two years… What will happen? Some well needed fluff in later chapters… **

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

(Padme's POV)

I stood in front of a mirror looking at the sixteen-year-old self. My beautiful brown hair was down. It was just about shoulder length. I wore a yellow sun dress. The only reason I had decided to dress up this well was because Anakin Skywalker was coming to Naboo again. I just wanted everything to be perfect. The last time we had met was perfect. We had only be friends then and he left as my friend, but I was determined to change that.

"Your highness, the Jedi Masters are here." One of my handmaidens stated and I nodded.

"Tell them I will be there soon." I answered and the young girl nodded. I smiled after her.

I took a deep breath trying not to be excited because Anakin was Jedi. He could not know of anger, hate, or love. It pained me when I thought of that. Maybe his mind would change- No, this was wrong. I couldn't do this either. I was still queen even though when my next birthday came; I would retire from being queen. I didn't care how old she was; she knew she had to give up being queen some time. Anyways it would give me time to be just me… Well that would be before I would return to office as a Senator. I sighed deeply and turned towards the door. Looking at myself once more in the mirror, I headed out to the main hallway.

I looked at the doors. They were the only thing blocking me from her guests. _Breath in, breath out, in, out, in out… _I reminded myself. The doors were the only thing that stood between me and my destiny. But I didn't believe in destiny, so why did I care so much? I threw open the heavy doors and looked at my guests.

_Master Kenobi and Anakin… _I immediately felt my heart flutter at his name. I stared at him in interest. He had grown since the last time I had seen him. Much taller, but with the same dazzling blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. I looked into his eyes and got lost in them. He was also starring at me. I wouldn't have heard Obi-Wan's comment if it wasn't for my guard.

"Your highness, Master Kenobi is speaking to you." I nodded and made my gaze fall on Obi-Wan. He started speaking, but as the first words came out of his mouth, my gaze had shifted back to Anakin.

"Your highness, Mast Kenobi just asked you a question." Snapping out of my trance, I looked at my guard.

"Excuse me general; do you know what the question was?" I whispered so only he could hear me. He nodded and whispered into my ear.

"What have you been doing lately?"

"That's it?"

"Yes your highness."

"Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek gently before turning back to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

I could feel Anakin's glare on me, I didn't even have to look at him to sense all of the anger that was coming from him. I shook it off and decided to answer Obi-Wan's question.

"Well Master Kenobi, I have been keeping ready to retire from my position of queen." I answered and I saw Obi-Wan nod.

"Well I think you know by now my lady, that you can call me Obi-Wan… Retire from your position as queen? And then what will you do?"

"Well then you should know that you can call me Padme… I will go and become a senator. It's actually a very interesting job." I stated and smiled.

Anakin had stayed silent all this time, I was beginning to wonder if he had died. I shifted my eyes from Obi-Wan to Anakin. He was still starring at the guard who was now back in place and not star struck by the kiss I had given him. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and then back at me.

"Well Padme, you know Anakin don't you?"

"Oh yes! Of course! How could I forget? Anakin you have grown so much… I would have never recognized you!" I lied, but my smile won everybody over. Nobody even noticed how horrible I was at lying. Yes, thank god they didn't.

Anakin snapped out of his trance to look at me, "You have grown also Padme… In beauty."

By this comment, I was blushing madly. I had to turn away from him to show him that I was embarrassed about this. Once I had redeemed myself, I decided this was a good time to end this awkward conversation. I excused myself from the main hall and ordered one of my handmaidens to show the Jedi to their rooms.

As I walked through my garden, I felt alive. For the first time in so long. I sat down on a bench in my garden. It was on the side near some of my favorite flowers. I heard somebody's footsteps. _Probably my guard…_ I didn't even bother to look up, I thought they would just disappear, but I was wrong.

I turned around, expecting to tell off my guard because I wanted to be alone, but instead a found a pair of blue eyes starring at me. I closed my mouth and starred in awe. A blush was rising among my cheeks, I could feel it. I didn't want Anakin to notice this, so I decided to speak.

"Anakin… You scared me" I said quickly and looked down at his hands. He had a flower. My favorite type of flower. How did he remember? I was snapped out of my thoughts by his touch. He gently reached up and placed my hair behind my ear, and then he placed the flower behind my ear. I smiled brightly and touched the flower. I knew that it must had taken Anakin a lot of courage to just come and touch me after all that had happened.

You're probably thinking what happened? Well two years ago when we were both fourteen years old, we confessed our love for one another, but soon Anakin had to leave for his training as a Jedi. Now we were both sixteen and hadn't seen each other for the whole two years. This was the first time we had touched in two years. It was exciting and sad at the same time.

"How did you remember?"

"Remember what Padme?"

"My favorite type of flower."

"You can't just forget those things."

"I was so sure that you would forget about it… I mean being apart for two years is a long time…" I trailed off, not wanting to say anything more, afraid that I might hurt him. I looked down at the ground and then back up at Anakin.

"Do you still feel the same way Padme?"

"About what?"

"About loving me." I winced, I had not wanted this subject to come up so early. I sighed and gave him my truthful answer. With a Jedi you always have to be truthful because they can sense you are lying…

"I'm not sure right now… I mean we've just met after two years and we're different. You are a Jedi Ani and I'm a senator. We come from two different worlds that are never going to blend together. How can I be with you when half my heart is with my country and the other half is with you?" I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. And most of all, I wanted to run. Run away from all these problems, run to be free.

I would take him with me because then we could both be free of all of this. There would only be our love. There would be no Jedi, no senators, no problems. Just me and the one I loved.

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Star Wars story so please be nice... It's alternate universe... So yea... Please be nice... If you hate don't be like... I HATE IT! ok...**

**SO PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I know you are all waiting for the next chapter, so here it is! YAY! Thanks for all of the reviews, they were really nice! If you have any ideas, you can tell me them!**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! WAH! If I did, Padme would have not died and Anakin would have not fallen to the darkside... lol**

**Follow Through**

**By: Hopeless4life**

**Summary: Padme and Anakin meet after two years… What will happen? Some well needed fluff… **

Chapter 2: A Day Out

**(Day One)**

(Padme's POV)

I sat there awkwardly; I wished I could have taken everything back.

"Anakin… I'm… Sorry…" That's probably not what he wanted to hear.

I quickly got the courage to hug him. For the first time in two years. I hugged him. I let everything else go as I was sitting there. No more problems, no more senators, no more broken hearts because I was away from him. I released him, but my hang still gripped his. I looked into his eyes and decided this was good time to tell him I wanted to take back everything.

"Anakin… I didn't mean that… All the things… My heart is with you… Forever."

"No Padme, your heart is also with your people, I can't just come in and take you away from something that really needs you."

"No Anakin! Don't say that! You need me don't you?"

There was a muffled response.

"What?"

"I said yes!"

"Then why are you pushing me away like this?"

"I'm sorry Padme… Do you still love me?"

"Forever." I answered and I saw him smile. I wrapped my arms around him and I knew I had found my answer. He still loved me, through everything…

Later that night, we lay on my bed, whispering words of love. I lay in his arms and it was my turn to listen. To stay there and be showered by the love I could never had for two years. I felt peace finally. Something that had never happened for the two years away from him. I closed my eyes and was about to drift to sleep in peace when…

"Padme?" My eyes snapped open and I sat up to look at Anakin.

"Yes?"

"I should get going, my master will be worried about where I have been" Anakin answered and I sighed sadly.

We both got up and walked towards the door, dreading the departure that was about to happen.

"I wish to see you tomorrow Ani."

"Then you will." Anakin answered and pressed his lips to mine. As the kiss got deeper, I knew he had to leave. I gently pulled back and got a questioning glance from Anakin.

"I will see you tomorrow." I said and Anakin nodded. He walked out of the doors with a small smile. I knew that tomorrow would be pay back time for me because of the broken kiss.

The next day, I found myself in front of the mirror again. I wore a light pink gown that went all the way to the ground. My hair was pulled back partly. I wore no make-up because I always had to wear make-up during 'Queen business', and finally on my day off I didn't want to wear make-up. Also because I hated it.

Quickly I looked at the clock. 1:30. Perfect, I had been so caught up in looking at myself in the mirror, that I hadn't noticed I was already late. I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door.

I was making my ways towards the main hall and the doors to the garden when…

"Padme!" Oh dear god, why now? Do you like to torture me? I didn't need this, not now… I didn't need to get stopped by my sister….

"Sola! What are you doing here?" I questioned with annoyance in my voice, but Sola didn't seem to notice.

"Well, mom and dad wanted to come and visit you, so I came along with them!" Sola explained and I decided I just needed to leave.

"Sorry Sola, can this wait? I have some other business to attend too." I lied and Sola smirked.

"Ok Padme. Go on to your lover, we can wait! BE CAREFUL!" Sola yelled, and I didn't bother to say anything back. I was already half way out the door.

"You're late milady" Anakin teased and I hit him on the arm playfully.

"You would too if you got caught by your sister." I explained and Anakin nodded.

"Are you ready to leave Ani?"

"Sure."

We quickly got up and started to walk, not saying anything to each other. I decided to break the tension. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently and I was relieved when he squeezed back.

A couple minutes later we were in the fields, lying in the grass, under the sun. Just being there with him was everything. It was one of those moments that you didn't want to speak because you thought you would ruin the perfect moments. We were glad that we didn't have anything else to do today. Finally, I decided to say something.

"I love you." I simply said, I longed to hear those words come to me from Anakin. I sat up and waited. He followed and hugged me from behind. I could feel his kisses on my shoulder and my neck.

"I love you too, Padme Amidala." I laughed and thought that this was a good time to ask him.

"Are we going to get married?" I knew he was dreading that question, but I had to ask it.

"Of course," Anakin thought for a moment, "If you want too."

"Of course I want too Anakin! What do you think?" Anakin laughed. I loved it when he laughed. It sounded so pure and genuine. Finally I thought it was time to tease him a little.

I got up, breaking free of his embrace, and started to run as fast as my legs could take me. I was far away from Anakin as I looked over my shoulder to see a puzzled look plastered on his face.

"Master Skywalker, girls running away from you already? I thought it would have at least taken a day for them to get fed up with you!" I teased and now I could see Anakin running after me.

"You're going to get it Queen Amidala!" I laughed harder and decided this was a good time to turn and jump into the water. So that's what I did.

With my gown on and everything I jumped quickly into the water. I swam out as far as I could reach, looking at shore for Anakin. There he stood, looking at the water confused.

"Padme!" Anakin whined, "You know I hate the water!"

"I didn't know Jedi's were afraid of things!"

I simply said nothing more and floated on my back, that's why I didn't hear the splash and Anakin coming up behind me. He picked me up and I knew what was going to happen. My gown was drenched and probably ruined, so I had no care in the world about what should happen next.

"Don't you dare Master Skywalker! Put my down NOW!" I giggled and Anakin shook his head no.

"No way Queen Amidala, your mine now!" Anakin teased and threw me into the water. As I resurfaced, I noticed Anakin was gone again. I looked around, calling his name.

"Anakin? Ani? Where are you?" I felt two arms come around me and tightly embrace me. I reached up and grasped his hand.

Gently we swayed back and forth, just wishing to stay like this forever. For the next ten minutes, we just stood there, swaying and telling each other nonsense. A little later, I decided to turn to face him, deciding to have some fun for a little while.

I smiled mischievously as I placed my hand under the water, as it came up, I cupped the water and splashed it into his face. Laughing harder then I thought I would, I fell into the water. As I resurfaced, Anakin was smiling teasingly, as he cupped some water and splashed me in the face. This was what started the water fight, as much fun as it was; it ended as we pulled ourselves out of the water.

We were lying on the beach, hugging each other to keep one another warm as the cool evening breeze swept over us. We just talking about what we had done for the two years we had been apart, when Obi-Wan called. Anakin excused himself and walked over towards a tree, to talk to his master. I could still hear every word they were saying, but I pretended not to notice.

"Anakin, where are you? Padme's parents are here and are requesting her presences." Obi-Wan explained and I sighed as I wrapped Anakin's Jedi robe around me to keep me warm.

"Padme wanted to go out for awhile, so I took her out. We will be there soon Master, I promise."

Then they had gone on about something, but I didn't listen to them anymore, I was looking up at the purple sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Anakin questioned and I nodded. I loved being out here in the open with Anakin and the beautiful sky. I turned to him and we started to walk back towards my palace.

"As soon as you're a senator, when will I get to see you?" Anakin questioned. He was still so childish and I loved that about him.

"We will see each other…. I don't really know, whenever we wish?"

"That would be nice."

"Yes Ani, that would" I answered as I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his arm come around my waist and everything was perfect.

As we entered the palace, Obi-Wan greeted us with a glare. He saw that we were soaking wet.

"Quickly, go get changed and meet the rest of us outside at the gardens." Obi-Wan demanded and Anakin and I nodded. As he left, we burst out laughing. We didn't know why we were laughing, but it was fun anyways.

As soon as we got to my chambers, we stopped laughing.

"So I'll see you soon." I said and opened one door.

"Yea." Anakin answered and I nodded.

"I had a fun time today Ani."

"I did too."

"Let's do something tomorrow okay? This is the only time I have vacation."

"That would be fun." We leaned in and kissed each other once, before walking into our chambers, or in the direction of your room.

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
